danganronpanegativefandomcom-20200214-history
Masakazu Wada
An attention seeking, yet occasionally charismatic skater. He's flamboyant and tries to stand out in everything he does. Appearance In Game Masakazu is tall with a fit, muscular build. He has short, wavy blue hair and purple eyes. His outfit includes a white button up shirt, and sparkly green blazer tucked into black dress pants with gold accents. He wears a matching black tie and a teal sash around his waist. His skates are black dress shoes with a gold trim. The skate part can be removed to just be worn as regular dress shoes. He usually wears contacts, but on rare occasions when he cannot find them he wears gold framed square glasses. His ears are pierced with gold studs. Aftergame He looks relatively the same, except occasionally wearing his glasses more, as well as different outfits for each season. In spring, a purple dress shirt with gold flowers, tan capris, and a blue sweater wrapped around his shoulders. In summer, a green v neck and shorts. In fall, jeans and a beige long sleeved shirt with a purple stripe, and a purple scarf and boots. In winter, back jeans and a gray coat with a navy turtleneck underneath. Stats ngl idk why this bitch has charm of 4 like all he does is stroke his ego and cry but ig ppl think he's funny idk maybe Im just putting what I wish it was Personality He just wants to have friends and party. He's very flashy and likes to give a little pizzazz to almost everything he does. He's a little full of himself, and can be rather emotional at times. He's not bright, so tricking and teasing him is easy, and he will most likely end up crying as a result. Despite being very strong he gets scared relatively easily. He's kind and means well but is also foolish and emotional and makes a grade A clown of himself often. Background Masakazu had a good home life, growing up with his loving parents in a rural area, and found his love for ice skating after his parents took him to a visit at the rink at a young age. Since then he would always inquire about it and ask to go, and eventually when he was about 14, he went to live with his older sister Chisato in the city so he could improve upon and develop his skating skills, eventually becoming famous. While he took his skating seriously, he did not do well at school, and also would stay out late partying. Everything went fine until sometime, while 18 and well into his skating career, he horribly and miserably failed a competition. Somewhere along the way, in order to make up for the slack he had gained, he started taking steroids. He then was later arrested for killing someone in a roid rage. This is what put him in the game is he was in. However, Masa remembers none of this, and instead only retains his memories up until a few months before the competition. Story Idiot died in the second chapter cause Pamela, an absolute queen, ran him over with a zamboni and tbh thats hilarious The following are events that have occurred in after-game and are non-canon events.: His bro forgot him and was really mean to him and so he cries Relationships Most of these are more aftergame due to Masa's early death and I wanna put smth so liste Hasaki - SHSL Hacker. Him and Masa hit it off and were bros. When Masa died Hasaki couldn't deal with it and made himself forget Masa ever existed. Takara - SHSL Art Appraiser. Him and Masa didn't rlly get to talk much in canon cause Masa died early but they'd prolly get along Hinagiku - SHSL Hairstylist. Her and Masa became friends in aftergame and they talk about their problems to each other a lot. Sen - SHSL Dealer. Always nice and fun to talk with. Like Masa, he too is quite strong. Raiden - SHSL Teacher. He enjoyed the party lifestyle just like Masa so the two were able to share stories and relate. Kouta- SHSL Rancher. He's kind and soft, so of course Masa got along with him. They talk about how pretty they are sometimes. Yudai- SHSL Exterminator. I point at him in aftergame get ready rat boy ò3ó they will, b ga- tbh he got along with most ppl but idk what to put I didn't think this through- Trivia * Masa loves spicy foods, but his favorite food is actually omurice * Masa enjoys singing and dancing, especially dancing, as he can't help but perform in everything he does * His blood type is AB Category:Characters